


Sandcastles and Princesses

by CandiedSweets



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedSweets/pseuds/CandiedSweets
Summary: Marceline's been left alone at the beach by her father, and a strange girl comes up to comfort her. Short Childhood fluffy fic.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Sandcastles and Princesses

Her father had abandoned her again. Left her for some reason she didn’t understand. On the beach no less. Alone on the hot sand, starting to burn her bare feet. He told her to stay here. She always did. If she wandered to a policeman or another adult, she’d get told off for causing her father trouble. Sometimes he’d get really angry and shout at her. She didn’t want that. So, she waited, stinging heat rising on her feet.  
  
"Are you okay?” A seemingly distant voice asked her. She blinked out of her stupor and realised there was a person in front of her. Her red hair shone beautifully in the sun, long enough to reach down to where freckles dusted her shoulders.

“You’re crying” She stated matter-of-factly, her green eyes piercing into Marceline with a mix of certainty and concern. Marceline hadn’t realised she’d been crying. She wiped the tears away quickly.

“I, I’m sorry” Marceline apologised, she wasn’t sure what for, she felt she had too though. It was best to always apologise.

The girl in front of her was unfazed by the apology “Are you okay?” repeating her question from before, she continues staring at Marceline.

“I..n-no” Marceline stutters out.

“Did you lose your parents?” the girl asks bluntly.

“No, he’ll, be back, I-I just have to wait for him” Marceline says quietly.

The girl’s eyebrows scrunch up, as if she’s thinking through a really hard maths problem. Marceline finds herself staring at her, she looks…nice. The girl nods, as if she’s made up her mind.

“I’ll play with you until he gets back” she states. Marceline’s surprised by her statement, not really a question or offer, but she nods and says okay.

The girl starts to grab Marceline’s arm, but she stands where she is and resists. “I can’t leave, I have to stay here so my dad knows where to find me” she blurts out quickly.

The girl turns and has that look she seems to have when she is thinking. She quickly nods, tells Marceline to wait, and runs off in the distance. Marceline can see her talking to two figures that she presumes is her parents. The girl picks up a pail and shovel, both pink, and runs back over to Marceline. “We can play here then” she says with a smile.  
\----  
Near the end of building the castle she realises she doesn’t even know this girl’s name. This girl so sure of how to build a sandcastle so it doesn’t collapse, what the best sand is, where to place it. She rattles off answers whenever Marceline asks. She seems to know everything. So, she asks. “What’s your name?”

“Bonnibel” She pauses, then asks “What’s yours”

“Marceline”

Bonnibel smiles in response “That’s a nice name”

Bonnibel stands proudly in their sandcastle. Pronouncing herself a Princess. Princess Bonnibel. Marceline thinks it suits her. She’s smart, pretty, kind, everything a Princess should be. Marceline wonders if she is a real Princess for a second. She could believe it. Marceline asks Bonnibel if she is a Princess, what does Marceline get to be?

While standing in her castle Bonnibel seems to get stuck in thought again. Marceline thinks she likes the look. Bonnibel thinking intensely with her brows furrowed in thought. She thinks it looks kind of cute. Before Marceline can think further, Bonnibel announces “I, Princess Bonnibel…Bubblegum” she pauses to snicker at the silly name before continuing “announce you, Marceline as protector of me and my Kingdom. You are the lonely but friendly” she pauses again, thinking. “Vampire, who helps those in need, and fights against evil!” She proclaims this last part proudly, as if satisfied with her work. Marceline can’t help but start beaming, she can’t even remember what a vampire is right now, it probably does fit her, Bonnibel was so smart after all.  
\----  
Her father comes back and drags her along quickly, Marceline tries to turn to say goodbye to Bonnibel, but Bonnibel seems to have gone to ask her parents something. She doesn’t risk trying to try shout goodbye to her. As she gets into her fathers car, there’s a heat in her cheeks as she leaves. A different heat from the sun. Not the burning, searing heat from a long summer day, but a slight warmth that makes her feel like her face is glowing. Marceline isn’t sure what it means, only that she wants to see Bonnibel again.  
  
Marceline is somewhat regretful when she’s returned home, as the hose washes the sand off her feet from the beach. Her only reminder of Bonnibel, washing away onto the concrete and into the gutter. Her father thankfully doesn’t seem to care that she spent time with another kid, since she stayed in the same place. She hates that he made her leave quickly though. She didn’t even get to say goodbye to Bonnibel. Or ask her if they could play again, or how to see her again. She hoped she could see Bonnibel again.  
\----  
A few years later, she is strolling down the beach to calm down after another loud argument with her father over grades. She walks here often after these arguments. The grains of sand along the beach remind her of Bonnibel. It always makes her happy for some reason. Remembering one of her most fond memories. Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum standing proudly in the sun, announcing Marceline as her vampire defender. She wonders sometimes if some of the sand she walks on used to be part of that amazing sandcastle they built. She wishes she could see Bonnibel again.

She is about to turn around to walk home but then she sees long, beautiful red hair that shines in the sun. Just like that day years ago. She blinks a bit to make sure she’s not seeing things or having that same dream again. After she has confirmed she is indeed not dreaming, Marceline walks up nervously and approaches her. She can see the freckles still sparsely dotted on her shoulders. She asks her:

“Bonnibel?”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This if my first fanfic, so criticism is VERY Welcome. I’ve written before, but usually not creative writing, so any format suggestions, grammar issues, bits of confusing dialogue, or anything else that’s an issue feel free to point it out, I could certainly use the help, or if you’d rather be positive saying what you like and what I did well also helps. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
